Inspirations
by Ratin8tor
Summary: All writers are inspired by something. What if they all had one thing in common? Note each chapter's word count equates to the year the original book was released
1. Chapter 1

The train was never going to leave the station, was it? Four hours in and it was still waiting. Apparently there were problems further along the track causing delays.

The carriage she was in was mostly empty. Sitting opposite her, dozing away, was an old man with long grey hair. Next to him sat a strange young woman, seemingly lost in her own world.

She studied the old man intently. His clothing seemed... odd. Out of place. As if something wasn't quite right about the fellow. The girl likewise seemed to be hiding... something. She didn't know what.

"Are you all right Susan?" asked a voice. The woman turned to see a young lady peer into the cabin. Next to her was a somewhat serious looking man, dressed in a neat suit that looked like something her dad would have worn.

"Fine," said the young lady. "Grandfather's just resting that's all. Do you know why the train is delayed?"

"Leaves on the track I suspect," said the man. "Honestly Barbara, I don't know why you thought it was a good idea to do this."

"Oh hush Ian," said Barbara. "It's not the Doctor's fault we went to Manchester instead of London after that... busy," she added, aware of the third person in the compartment.

"What busy?" asked the woman, always one to ask questions and learn new things.

"Oh nothing important," said Barbara, waving her hand to dismiss the thought. "Tell me, what's your name?"

"Jo," said Jo, extending her hand. "And I take it you're Barbara. And that must be Ian, Susan and..." She hesitated, looking at the old man with confusing.

"Oh don't ask us," said Ian. "We just call him the Doctor as well. Do you mind if we sit with you? All the other compartments are full."

"Oh no please, go ahead," said Jo, waving them inside. "Honestly after this long I could enjoy the company. What happened to your original compartment."

"Well there was this young woman with kids who had been ejected from her compartment, and, well," said Barbara, cheeks going slightly red.

"So Barbara and I decided to go look for our friends," finished Ian. "It seemed like the most sensible thing to do."

"Indeed," agreed Jo, rather taken with this couple. Their clothing was a bit funny, but they seemed like good people. "So what do you do?"

"Travel, mostly," said Susan.

"Around the world?" asked Jo.

"Something like that," said Ian guardedly. "What about you Jo, what do you do?"

"Oh nothing glamorous. I just work for the chamber of commerce. Just one of those rather humdrum jobs. What do you guys do for work?"

"We're teachers," said Barbara. "Ian teaches science and I teach history."

"Oh that's nice," said Jo. "But why are you out here on a weekday?"

"The Doctor is taking us on a field trip," explained Ian. "He's the headmaster you see. Don't worry, we've got someone covering for us."

"I see..." said Jo. "But why do you call him the Doctor?"

"He has a doctorate in something," said Barbara, perhaps a little too quickly. "He always wants to show off how smart he is."

"So where do you teach, if you don't mind me asking?" Ian and Barbara exchanged looks, Barbara biting her lower lip.

"At Coal Hill School," said Ian, watching to see what reaction Jo with have.

"Well I've never heard of it," admitted Jo, "but it seems like a magical place."

"Quite," said Susan. "I loved my time there."

"Loved?" asked Jo.

"What she means to say is that she loves being there during regular schooling hours," said Barbara quickly. "It being a holiday and all, she's allowed off."

"I didn't know it was a holiday."

"Teacher's only day," supplied Ian, hoping that it would cover everything.

"I see," said Jo, before sitting back in silence. Clearly these people were hiding something. Perhaps they were teachers at some magical school that only a few people knew about. She scoffed away the idea immediately. As if there could be a secret school in England. No, more likely they were teasing her. That was always the way.

"Is it me or is it getting colder all of a sudden?" asked Susan, shivering. Jo had to admit that she had a point, the air was definitely getting colder. So much colder in fact that the windows were starting to frost over... from the inside.

"What's going on," she started to ask warily. Suddenly the lights went off, plunging the carriage into almost darkness. Even the light outside seemed to dim somewhat.

"Grandfather, wake up," said Susan, gripping onto the old man's arm. The old man awoke with a start, trying to hide his confusion.

"What is it, what's going on?" he flustered. "Have arrived yet?"

"No, Doctor, we haven't even left," said Ian.

"Good heavens Chesterfield, why ever not?"

"Don't ask me. Problems up ahead they said. What's of more concern now is the sudden drop of temperature."

"Well you're a scientist Chesterfield, you work it out."

"Well it's not exactly belonging to any laws of physics that I happen to know, Doctor. I think this is an area of your expertise."

"Nonsense boy, nonsense. There's clearly a rational explanation for everything."

Susan suddenly let out an ear-piercing scream as a black robed hooded figure stopped outside their open door. Ian leapt up to close it, but was suddenly paralysed in place. His legs seemed to lose their strength and he suddenly crashed back into his seat.

"Doctor what is that thing?" cried Ian as the apparition hovered in midair.

"I don't know," admitted the Doctor. "Whatever it is it appears to be looking for something in particular."

The hooded figure glared at each of them in turn with its unseeing eyes, before fixating on Jo. Suddenly there was the sound of a sucking noise. Jo felt her body go rigid, as if a bucket of ice cold water was being poured over her.

"Doctor, what do we do?" asked Barbara desperately.

"I don't know," blustered the Doctor. "I'm a scientist, not a magician. You don't expect me to pull a wand out of my pocket and cry 'abracadabra'?" While he was speaking his hands were gesturing wildly and, more by random chance then anything else, his right hand was pointed directly at the monster. Suddenly a burst of green light shot from his hands and hit the creature square in the chest. Everyone looked at the Doctor's hand in shock to find he was suddenly holding a magic wand.

No one was more shocked than the Doctor. His fear and surprise quickly gave away to child-like glee as he examined the wand in his hand.

"Remarkable, simply remarkable," he said. "You know, I do believe this is a physical representation of a mental construct. As, I believe, is that being there." The being turned its attention away from Jo and looked at the Doctor. Suddenly the Doctor stiffened.

"Doctor, what's happening?" asked Barbara.

"Grandfather!" shrieked Susan.

"It appears to be making me relive my worst memories," said the Doctor, gripping his cane tightly. "No doubt trying to induce some sort of unsurvivable despair."

"What do we do?" asked Ian.

"That woman," said the Doctor. "The being is using her as an anchor point. Perhaps if you can help her we can banish it."

"Me?" cried Jo. "Why is everything my fault?"

"Think Jo," said Ian. "This thing could be a product of your imagination."

"Well I was thinking of something like that earlier today," admitted Jo. "A being that can suck the joy out of people. And wizards that could fight it."

"That explains the wand," said Susan.

"Yes a magical school featuring all sorts of strange and fascinating creatures," said Jo. "I... I want to write about it someday."

"Then why don't you?" asked Ian.

"Because I'm rubbish," admitted Jo. "I'm a rubbish writer and I always will be."

"Now you listen to me," said Barbara firmly. "You're only rubbish if you believe yourself to be rubbish. Now I may only be a history teacher, but I've met a few writers over my travels and let me tell you, they were all like you. Dickens, Chaucer, even Shakespeare had his doubts at times. But what made them good was that they never gave up. They kept at their craft even when others told them they were rubbish."

"She's right you know," added Ian. "Being a writer isn't so much being able to write, but being able to persevere. To keep going when it seems like the odds are against you. It's that determination that makes writers so great."

"I believe in you," said Susan. "I'm sure you can be a great writer, if only you believe in yourself."

"Well if you all think so," said Jo. "Perhaps I will write it then. And try to get it publish."

The Doctor seemed to be getting his strength back. It was a struggle, but he was starting to get back to his old self. The pain on his face fell away as he stood up to the apparition more confidently.

"I don't know what you are," he said, pointing a finger at the spectre, "but it's clear to me that you are feasting on the imagination of this young woman. I shall give you only one warning. Leave her and this planet alone, do you hear me? The people here should not be subject to your feasting habits."

"It's an alien?" said Jo, in shock. "I thought it was magical."

"Only because you chose for it to appear magical my dear," said the Doctor. "This... thing, feasts on the minds of the imaginative then tries to drain those minds of all original thought. Clearly some beasties that has been around for a long time. Away with you," he said, waving your hand. "Or do I have to have you forcibly expelled?"

As if to emphasis his point a spark of red light jumped out of the wand in his hand and hit the creature in the chest. With a hiss it suddenly vanished, curling up into itself before disappearing with a small pop.

The air in the carriage suddenly warmed up. The frost on the window disappeared, as did the wand in the Doctor's hand. The Doctor let out a satisfactory grunt.

"A figment of imagination brought to life," he said. "Nothing more than that."

"Thank you," said Jo breathlessly.

"Think nothing of it young lady," said the Doctor, taking his seat. "I've dealt with far worse foes in my time."

Suddenly there was a 'ding-dong' sound, with the conductor announcing that soon the train will be departing the station.

"And about time too," said the Doctor huffily. "I suspect our friend was the one causing the delay. Still, soon be home." He sat down to relax in his seat.

His companions looked at him before breaking into laughter. How the Doctor managed to go back to sleep so easy was beyond them. Still, it wouldn't be long till they were back to the TARDIS.

The TARDIS was exactly where they left it, between Platforms 9 and 10 at King Cross' station. Jo came to wave them goodbye, but was puzzled by what she saw.

"You're getting into that thing?" she said.

"It's bigger than it looks," said Ian cheekily. "Want a peek."

"Certainly not," said the Doctor. "Come along you three, it's time that we got off."

"Say, Doctor, whatever happens to Jo?" asked Barbara as the Doctor fussed around the console.

"Oh, her? Oh she merely writes some fantasy books. Harry... something or other. Don't worry my dears, she becomes quite successful."

Jo watched in amazement as a groaning sound filled the platform. Before her very eyes the blue box suddenly disappeared into thin air! Jo looked around, but there were no other witnesses.

"Well," she thought. "That's one thing I can't add write in. That's too fantastical even for magic."


	2. Chapter 2

In the year of our lord seventeen twenty I had a series of strange adventures one afternoon. To tell me story in full would be to invite mockery and disbelief but, for my own sake and fear of growing madness I leave this tale unpublished as part of my letters, in the hopes it eventually sees the light of day.

The adventure first began as I was touring Ireland in search of support. My brethren needed me and I was more than happily to provide it in my own special way. I already had one pamphlet written to be distributed when I came across an unusual sight.

Two men stood outside a blue box arguing with one another. These men I did not recognize, for their clothing was most strange.

The first was a young man wearing a kilt. It did not take a genius to work out that he was Scottish, especially when he started to talk. The other was a dishevelled little man with a mop of black hair, fussing over some contraption in front of the box.

My curiosity peaked I sidled closer to the two of them to hear their conversations in more depth.

"Och Doctor, why don't we just go somewhere else?" asked the Scottish lad.

"Because Jamie," said the Doctor, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping his brow, "we can't leave until I work out what's wrong with the TARDIS."

"There's always something wrong with the TARDIS," protested Jamie.

"Yes but now moreso than ever. Now do be quiet and let me concentrate." He peered over the strange machine, which let off sparks like a camp-fire.

"No, this won't do at all," he muttered, brow furrowed. "Looks like no choice, we have to try an emergency take-off."

"That's what I've been telling you all along," said Jamie in an annoyed tone.

"Yes yes alright," the Doctor said. "Into the TARDIS."

Curiosity, ever the curse of felines, took a hold me once more. I followed them into the strange little box... only to find inside a room far bigger than one I had been in before.

"Heavens above," I breathed, before fearing that I had recently arrived at said destination.

"Oh no," said the Doctor, glancing at the stranger. It was too late to do anything though. A groaning, wheezing noise filled the air. "It's going all wrong."

"What, what is it?" asked Jamie.

"The dimensional controls, they've been affected. Oh this is what I was worried about." The Doctor continued to fuss over the strange machine in the middle. I couldn't take any more of this nightmare. I turned and ran out of the doors through which I came.

The world I found myself in was different. Surely we could have not moved? But what was this strange vegetation around me? I'd call it grass but no grass I knew of could grow that size.

Suddenly the ground shook with the sounds of footsteps. I turned to see two giants walking towards me! At a guess I'd say they were eleven, if not twelve times bigger than me.

As I looked around it suddenly made sense. I had not entered a strange new land, I had somehow shrunk down to that of a toy. No wonder everything seemed familiar.

"Oh my giddy aunt," said a voice behind me. I turned to see the Doctor and Jamie standing beside me, looking up at the giants in horror. "Quick, back inside, all of you." I felt a tug on my collar as I was lead back into the strange new box.

"Right, now, lets see," said the Doctor, looking at the controls. "I may just be able to reverse this if I do this." Again the strange wheezing noise filled the air.

"Right that should do it," he said, walking through the open doors. Cautiously I followed, since I was unsure about what was the safest place to be at the moment.

It did not take me long to work out that things hadn't gone according to the stranger's plans. While before we were miniaturised, now we were like giants. The two fellows that had been walking towards us turned and ran away in abject terror.

I stood very still, aware that any wrong movement might cause me to create untold damage. I heard the Doctor and Jamie squabble behind me.

"Get in here," said Jamie, pulling me back into the TARDIS. I leant against a nearby hat-rack, trying to get my bearings. What strange sorcery was this, I did not know, but I prayed that I would wake from it soon to find it a terrible nightmare.

"Right," said the Doctor. "Third time's a charm." The horrible groaning, wheezing noise filled the room for yet the third time. I shuddered to think what now lay beyond those doors. Some strange new monstrosity I suspected.

"Everything seems fine," said the Doctor, looking over the strange contraption. "Readings seem normal. Lets just check outside." He took one foot out of the door and let out a shriek of fright. I darted forward, grabbing the Doctor's arm. The view I saw almost led me to dropping him.

We were hovering far, far, far above the city. Floating along it like a cloud. Although we seemed to be our proper height again it gave little consolation given how far away the ground was.

"Pull me in, pull me in," said the Doctor frantically. Jamie came to assist me as we pulled the Doctor in, who quickly gave a sigh of relief.

"Something is interfering with the TARDIS," he said, "and I do not care for it one bit!" He walked over to the centre console and started to pull levers, press buttons, hit parts of it with its fist.

"Oh what is it old girl?" he asked. "What's the matter?"

"Doctor, what's that?" cried Jamie in shock, pointing his finger. Both I and the Doctor turned to see strange apparitions form in the air. They seemed to resemble that of horses, though the idea of ghostly horses was madness.

"Hello, Doctor," said one of the horses. If this was madness, I thought, it was certainly growing at a tremendous rate.

"Hello," said the Doctor guardedly. "And what might you be."

"And why are you horses?" asked Jamie, the question I myself was wondering as well.

"We have taken the form of one of the life forms on this planet," said the horse. "In the hopes of pleasing you."

"Aye that'll be right," said Jamie. "Only horses don't talk round these parts, see?"

"Hush Jamie," said the Doctor, eyeing up the three ghostly horses. "What are your names."

"We have no names. We have been given many. In ancient time we were referred to as the Muses."

"I see," said the Doctor slowly. "And what is your primary purpose?"

"To survive," said the horse simply.

"And how exactly do you 'survive'?"

"By feasting on the imaginations of those we find. Is it no different to how the humans of this land eat the flesh of other animals?"

"Some would say that what you do is an invasion of privacy."

"We have inspired many great artists. All we ask for in turn is their imagination. Like this one for instance." The horses turned their head to me, looking at me with their cold, dead eyes.

"Me," I spluttered, shocked and scared. "Whatever for."

"You have the soul of a writer. It will give us great joy to feast on you."

"What will happen to me?"

"I'm afraid you will die," said the horse matter-of-factly. I backed away from the monsters, gripping the centre console with all my strength.

"Doctor," said Jamie warningly, but the Doctor waved his hand for silence.

"Why him?" he asked. "Who is he?"

"The name we are reading from his mind is Jonathan Swift." The Doctor smacked his head and let out a gasp of understanding.

"Of course. What a fool I've been. You were the ones messing about with the dimensional controls, planting in him the ideas that he would later write. You're severely messing up the time stream you know. Creating all sorts of paradoxes."

"We know," said the horse. "It makes the dish taste better."

"Well get out of my TARDIS immediately. I won't have you feasting on this great mind."

"Too late," said the horse, focusing its attention on me. I suddenly felt my mind being ripped open by the creature, thoughts racing. I was dimly aware of the Doctor yelling something to Jamie. I felt an arm around my waist, then a sudden plunge in my stomach.

My head cleared instantly. I looked up to see that we were falling backwards, the ghostly horses being thrown out of the opened doors. The Doctor let out a cry of delight as he held onto the console, the blue box falling sideways out of the air. I thought this was the end.

The groaning noise echoed around the room one last time as the machine righten itself. Softly it landed on the ground. In an instant I ran outside, kissing the sweet ground I found myself on and vowing never to leave it again.

"What happened Doctor," asked Jamie as the two followed me outside.

"Simple really," explained the Doctor. "They were parasites, nothing more. Hitching a ride with the TARDIS when they discovered our friend here. Once they started to feed on him they weren't tethered to the TARDIS. All I had to do was move it and they wouldn't be able to hold on, so to speak. And the quickest way was down. Quite clever of me really."

"And where are they now?" asked Jamie.

"Oh floating about up there. They can't control where they go, you see, so they're stuck until they latch onto something else."

"Shouldn't you try to stop them?" I asked.

"No, they're mostly harmless. Their only real source of power comes from particularly imaginative minds such as yours. As it is they'll eventually fade away peacefully into the ether. Barring any accidents of course. Anyway come along Jamie, we must be off."

The doors to the blue box closed as the groaning sound filled the air. I watched in astonishment as the box disappeared! I shook my head in disbelief and vowed to never tell this to anyone, lest they thought me mad.


End file.
